Fast growth of the pervasive computing and handheld/communication industry has generated exploding demand for high capacity nonvolatile solid-state data storage devices and rotating magnetic data storage devices. Current technology like flash memory has several drawbacks such as slow access speed, limited endurance, and the integration difficulty. Flash memory (NAND or NOR) also faces scaling problems. Also, traditional rotating storage faces challenges in increasing areal density and in making components like reading/recording heads smaller and more reliable.
Resistive sense memories are promising candidates for future nonvolatile and universal memory by storing data bits as either a high or low resistance state. One such memory, magnetic random access memory (MRAM), features non-volatility, fast writing/reading speed, almost unlimited programming endurance and zero standby power. The basic component of MRAM is a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ). MRAM switches the MTJ resistance by using a current induced magnetic field to switch the magnetization of MTJ. Current induced spin-torque may alternately be used to switch the magnetization of an MTJ in STRAM memories. As the MTJ size shrinks, the switching magnetic field amplitude increases and the switching variation becomes more severe.
However, many yield-limiting factors must be overcome before such magnetic stacks can reliable be used as memory devices or field sensors. Therefore, magnetic stacks with increased layer uniformity are desired. One concern in traditional STRAM design is the thickness tradeoff of the free layer of the STRAM cell. A thicker free layer improves the thermal stability and data retention but also increases the switching current requirement since it is proportional to the thickness of the free layer. Thus, the amount of current required to switch the STRAM cell between resistance data states is large.